Ascension
Ascension is a magical wolf roleplay held on a Forum. Elements of Roleplay * Play-by-Post - Ascension is a play by post roleplay. In which players interact with each other and a predefined environment via text. * Forum - Roleplay is held on a Forum in a Play-by-Post game. * Fantasy - The game has fantasy elements with magical powers given to the wolves. * Animals - Wolf - The characters in the game are wolves. ** Magical Animals - Combines Fantasy and Animal elements. Magical powers are given to animals. Plot In the beginning, they were united yet separate. He was the blazing and violently-bright sun and she, the softened and innocently-perfect moon: they were Hyperion and Pandora. Their love was infinite yet time and space lay between them to such lengths that they were stricken opposites, left only to gaze upon one another’s ethereal grace from afar as they carried out their existences in their repetitive cycles. They were not to be separated forever. Cradled in the bosom of their orbital paths lay a planet so familiar, beautiful and inhabited by the creatures of the world. They protected and presided over it like father and mother, for that is what they truly were: parents to that existence. Animals of all shapes and sizes called it their home, but none other was recognized as much as the mighty Wolf. Scores of them called each corner of the planet their home, living in packs and family groups and each having their own customs and desires and goals. Often war would take its toll but then peace would reign supreme; it was a vicious yet predictable cycle and both Hyperion and Pandora found it amusing in their own ways. Neither had ever thought to trifle with such existences other than offering watchful gazes. When at last they were united, it was a brilliant and enigmatic display as their love became real and tangible during the first occurrence of a total solar eclipse in the heavens. Overcome with lust and devotion, Hyperion and Pandora consummated their love and from that love two children were born: Eros and Rhea, the dawn and the dusk, children of the sun and the moon. To celebrate their conception and birth, Hyperion and Pandora sought to gift them with their own land to protect and love, and so a portion of the planet beneath them was wiped clean and reborn in the image of dawn and dusk. As such, Ascension was created. Grass and trees and oceans and mountains carved themselves across its landscape yet it was virgin and unexplored, devoid of any substantial sentient life. Wholly beautiful, animals of all sorts began to filter into the lands that would serve as predator or prey to the Wolves, upon whom Eros and Rhea looked expectantly to begin their existences. But the divine brother and sister were different from their parents in that they expected benevolence from the Wolves below them in thanks for the beautiful land they were given to live in. In tribute to the balance of the five main elements, Eros and Rhea erected five talismans across the land that would bestow magical powers to any wolf who chose to touch it with any part of their flesh, by purpose or accident. Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Ether kept the land in balance, offering hope to the Wolves where once only peace or war reigned. While Hyperion and Pandora chose to keep their distance, Eros and Rhea would come to involve themselves in the lives of the wolves out of the need to mettle and provide, all the while being incredibly pleased with themselves for introducing the magic to their land. Time would only tell if the gifts would be praised or abused in any fashion. Although skeptical, Hyperion and Pandora were accepting of allowing their holy children the right to govern their lands how they wished and thus they remained silent throughout the endeavor, content to watch as the Wolves below arrived in Ascension and began their lives. Category:Animals/Wolf Category:Animals